Photograph
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey and Mike waking up the morning after their wedding. Harvey loves the way Mike looks and can't resist capturing it. Light Slash, Fluffy. One-shot.


Another fluffy one-shot. (: I hope you like it. Reviewwwww?

* * *

**Title ::** Photograph  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Suits. (I will. One day. Onnnnne daaayyyy.)  
**Summary ::** Harvey and Mike waking up the morning after their wedding. Harvey loves the way Mike looks and can't resist capturing it. Light Slash, Fluffy. One-shot.

**Author's Note ::** Inspired by just this photo on tumblr, the cutest picture! _Link:_ post/28973514317/veritasst-chrisagent-mike-the-morning-after

The early morning was chilly and foggy outside and room service had just delivered breakfast. Harvey tipped the bellboy before crawling back into bed beside Mike and Mike stirred slightly under the sheets at the feel of the mattress moving. His mind was still a bit sleepy but, it had picked up on the scent of his favorite food. Harvey settled over top of him, kissing lightly at his cheek, his neck, the top of his bare chest and shoulders until Mike's eyes were beginning to flutter open and he was mumbling Harvey's name with a tiredly - sexy - rough voice.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Harvey said before placing his lips against the younger man's. Mike responded with a content hum into the kiss as his arms winded loosely around Harvey's neck to pull him closer. They stayed like that for a little longer than expected, more than content to be wrapped up in one another under blankets. "They brought waffles." Harvey said after a while.

"Mmm. Yum." Mike just pulled him down into another kiss with his eyes still closed. After another passionate kiss, Harvey pushed himself off the bed to retrieve the tray of food.

Mike sank a little more into the mattress, another contented sigh leaving his lips. He could feel the cool metal of the white gold band on his ring finger, bringing his hand up to see it there. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at the sight. Mike bit softly into his lower lip as the events of last night replayed in his mind as clear as day; the ceremony, the way Harvey looked in that suit, the way that Harvey _looked_ at Mike when they saw each other for the first time that morning (there were totally tears in Harvey's eyes and don't let him tell you any different no matter how many times he tries to convince you, Donna totally got a picture of it). Mike could feel the warmth of Harvey's hands holding his, eyes focused completely on Mike with a bright smile. Mike could still hear the exchange of a promise in words of vows and 'I do', the sound of Donna, Rachel and Jessica and everyone else clapping with thin tears in their own eyes. Perhaps, the most prominent memory - one he was sure would stay at the forefront of his brain forever - was the lingering feeling and taste of Harvey's lips on his, arms wrapping around Mike's waist and kissing him with everything he had.

Married.

Him and Harvey.

That school-girl-giddy feeling, the one that was beginning to make itself right at home in Mike's stomach, continued to grow. His heart beat picked up slightly and small giggle escaped past his lips.

_Married._

Harvey came back and slid the cart up to the side of their bed. Mike looked up and greeted Harvey with a bright smile as he stretched his arms and back. Harvey returned the smiling gesture and noticed Mike's camera sitting on one of the small tables near by. The Canon E0S 5D was a birthday present from Harvey when he started to realize that Mike had a strong passion for capturing photos but, not quite the right equipment for what he wanted to be able to do. Mike had rambled on about how it was much too expensive but Harvey just kissed his mouth to shut him up. After that Harvey smiled, happy to see Mike happy with his gift and, Mike hadn't put the thing down since. Harvey took the camera off the table.

"What're you doing?" Mike asked, turning onto his side. Harvey fell into the chair that sat by the bed, next to the little table, and brought up the camera to look through the lens. He adjusted the focus until he saw Mike's face become clearer and the main depth of the photo. "Harvey?" Mike asked again, meeting his eyes through the lens with a curious look.

Mike fell back onto the mattress with a soft laugh as Harvey continued to mess with the focus ring on the camera. Harvey laughed with him, considering Mike was usually the one who always took pictures of the two of them. His love of photography was passed down from his mother. Mike's hand lifted to hide his face, embarrassed blush slowly falling to his cheeks. He reached his other hand up to try and block his face from view but Harvey just swatted it away. Mike's arm fell back above his head, against the pillow.

"Come on, Harvey. Don't." Mike say childishly, continuing with that perfect smile and one hand still covering his eyes. He was usually the person behind the lens, not the person in focus.

"Smile, pup."

Harvey grinned from behind the camera, pressing down on the shutter release button and hearing the residual 'click' as the photo was taken.

Waking up after their wedding was possibly - no definitely - the best feeling in the world and the way Mike looked right now; messy hair, smile on his face, blush on his cheeks and that ring on his finger, was everything about this moment that Harvey wanted to be sure to capture forever.

After Harvey was satisfied with how it came out, he placed the camera back onto the table and crawled back under the covers. He slid up over Mike, kissing at his neck and Mike didn't even try to suppress the faint moan. Mike put his hands under Harvey's chin, lifting Harvey's face up enough to kiss him. Harvey's mouth roamed over his eagerly.

Mike's stomach grumbled between them and Harvey pulled back enough to laugh. It caused Mike to blush embarrassedly and look away, playfully swatting Harvey on his shoulder. "Waffles it is." Harvey said as he gave Mike one more kiss then rolled over to take the top off the food tray.

Mike pushed himself up and Harvey smiled down at him as he handed Mike a plate of syrup drenched waffles, complete with a dollop of whipped cream on top; at Harvey's request of course. He knows that's how Mike loves to eat them. Mike accepted the meal with a smile.

They sat facing each other, Mike leaning back against the headboard with his knees brought up and Harvey sitting crisscrossed beside him, almost hip to hip, leaning against Mike's legs. The conversation flowed freely between them, only interrupted by laughs and kisses. Harvey couldn't resist as he took a fingertip of whipped cream off Mike's plate and swiped it against his cheek. Mike laughed, hit Harvey's hand softly and moved to wipe it off but Harvey leaned over and got it off with his mouth first.

"I love you, Mike." Harvey said after a moment of silence.

Mike looked up at Harvey, a bright smile forming on his face before he swiped a finger of whipped cream onto Harvey's cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

I hope you liked it! I couldn't resist writing it after I saw that photo. Review please!

Mini fangirl moment; **THE FINALE. OHMYGOD. ASDFGHJKL; YES. SO MUCH PERFECTION.**  
Review/Message me what you thought about the episode! (:


End file.
